i don't know
by foxy-loxy
Summary: A Youji and insert character fic. Straight realtionship. See for yourself if you'd like it or not.... Not suggested reading for people who hate original characters.
1. i don't know

Warnings: if you are in anyway 'repulsed' by the idea of an insert characted having   
any association (especially a close relationship) with a character of Weiss,   
please reconsider reading this fic, i'm sure you wouldn't like it. Mature topics? sorta....  
1st person point of view, point of view of the original character. May be a bit  
boring at first, but the later chapters might be faster paced and more 'exciting'.  
Might be a bit OOC... but who knows what Youji is "really" like.....  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own weiss Kreuz or any of it's characters.... i have nothing, i get nothing   
material out of writting this.   
  
please review........ but read all chapters before reviewing. i'll take any comments  
for the improvement of this fic. this is actually almost done.... i just havent gotten   
to typing it yet. if you want to read the comtinuation, bug me 'bout it.  
  
  
  
The arrangement was simple, really. He gave me what I wanted and I gave him what he   
wanted in return. It was mutualism in short. But something-- happened and everything started   
going wrong. Wrong in the sense that it wasn't right. Wait, that didn't make sense… It was   
wrong because it didn't work out the way   
it should have. Actually, it did... let me restate that: It didn't work out the way I wanted it   
to. Our deal was getting too…. Sticky, if I may say so. Or was I just imagining it? Heck, I don't   
know if it was right or wrong to break our 'contract'. What a joke! Since when have I been able   
to differentiate right from wrong?! Never, I guess… I wouldn't be in this line of work if I had   
known squat about it. Anyway, the fact still remains that we broke up and being the person   
that I am, I will stand proud with my decision, even if it means being alone while he's cavorting   
with in another woman's bed. Frankly, I don't really care what he does anymore. This is   
getting too long. I don't know why I keep on going around in circles even though I know I'm   
not going to get anywhere. That being said, I shall state the end point of all this hullabaloo.   
We used each other, but when I saw that our arrangement could lead to something else, I   
dumped him. In the cruelest possible way I could think of ofcourse. Personal attachments are   
dangerous in our profession. We both know that… him more that I because of his 'ahem!' past   
experience. I've heard somebody say once that stupid people learn from experience. It's the   
smart ones who learn from other people's experiences. But the funny thing is that he doesn't   
seem to acquire anything from his own experiences, how dumb is that?! "Sin, when you gonna   
learn?" it says on his tattoo. At least he knows he's a fool… a fool for that thing he calls love.   
Here I go again with my diversion tactics. Truth be told, I don't really want to say anything to   
anybody about what happened between us... But I have to. I feel like I'm going mad. Guess   
it's part of the job description. I'm telling all this to clear my head and in doing so, increase   
my concentration and in turn, my productivity for Schatten. I'm doing it again, ain't I? Fine, I'll   
get on with it. The sooner I finish, the better. I'll start the 'story' from the 'beginning' with   
more detail.  
From the three or more times I have gone clubbing, I have learned that it is one of the best   
ways to loose yourself, even for just a little while. How can anybody concentrate on anything   
while dancing with a sea of bodies in nearly blinding disco lights to nearly deafening music? And   
that was what I was doing, dancing my heart out… but not 'dancing' in the regular connotation   
of it. This, I think, falls under the heading of 'dirty dancing'. I like it, it's fun.  
My date at the time, whose name I think was Kenjo, was with me. He had his hands on my   
thigh but they were slowly moving --elsewhere. Normally, I don't let anybody touch me. I don't   
like the feel of other people's flesh in contact with mine. It makes me feel uncomfortable. Not   
just uncomfortable, I hate it. I have this weird mentality that other than me, everybody is   
dirty, and I particularly hate filthy things. I'm like this probably because nobody hardly ever   
held me while I was growing up. But I do touch other people… when I know they're clean, that   
is… and when it's necessary-- That's a different story. Sidetracked again! Back to topic… What   
was I saying? Oh yeah, that I don't let people touch me, but that particular night, I was willing   
to make an exception. I had a project. Two 'projects' for that matter. Two projects   
hand-in-hand with each other. One of which was to get laid. The other one? That I'll tell later   
on.   
My mind had already accepted the fact that I would get laid that night or the next morning.   
whatever the case. I had also realized that that couldn't happen without a lot of touching,   
and such is the reason why I'm letting Kenjo paw at me. If he had tried to pull on me anything   
like that at any other time, I would have mutilated him without delay or hesitation.   
Shocking words… but yes, I was gonna go through with it. Dangling modifier, I'm not making   
myself clear. I am now talking about the sex, not the mutilating, though it does have its fine   
points. 'It' is referring to mutilating, not sex, but sex also has its fine points too… Argh!   
Nevermind! Back to topic. As I was saying: Why I wanted to get laid. Well, simple. One day, I   
was pondering what I hadn't done yet and it occurred to me: I'm a damned eighteen year old   
virgin. Well, okey, most people would say that eighteen is still a young age. Bullshit! The people   
who say that have a future to look forward to, I don't. I say eighteen is a fine age, it's 'Legal'.   
Now they reason: save your virginity for the one that you love, for your husband. What   
husband?! Where?! Unless I drugged then get married overnight at some Las Vegas chapel, or   
any similar situation, I don't see any husband coming. And love? For crying out loud, my   
feelings end at 'like'. I don't expect to live long, I might bnot even be able to see the next   
sunrise, why the hell shan't I have sex?! Now is the time, I want to experience it while I can.   
With whom? With Kenjo maybe? I was looking for someone sexy, handsome, and not shy.   
Definitely not shy. Somebody not ashamed of his body, being naked. In short, I'm looking for a   
model. Kenjo kinda' filled in the requirements, but I wouldn't think twice if I found someone   
better. I am a woman after all, it's my right to be fickle minded. 


	2. i don't know

Warnings: if you are in anyway 'repulsed' by the idea of an insert characted having   
any association (especially a close relationship) with a character of Weiss,   
please reconsider reading this fic, i'm sure you wouldn't like it. Mature topics? sorta....  
1st person point of view, point of view of the original character. May be a bit  
boring at first, but the later chapters might be faster paced and more 'exciting'.  
Might be a bit OOC... but who knows what Youji is "really" like.....  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own weiss Kreuz or any of it's characters.... i have nothing, i get nothing   
material out of writting this.   
  
please review........ but read all chapters before reviewing. i'll take any comments  
for the improvement of this fic. this is actually almost done.... i just havent gotten   
to typing it yet. if you want to read the comtinuation, bug me 'bout it.  
  
  
  
  
Wait, something's nagging at me. That story about why I wanted to get laid… I just made   
it up… Damn, I sound so crude. The real story is longer and more perplexing. Don't bother   
asking the real reason, it'll just complicate both of our lives. And another thing, I don't   
mean to but I end up explaining things. Just sharing some of my thoughts. Excuse me if   
it's confusing and ununderstandable. Everything's just so mixed up in my head. Also,   
excuse me if I keep jumping from topic to topic and from storytelling to explaining. Back   
to storytelling:  
Kenjo turned me around so I had my back to him. His hands were now on my waist and   
were still moving upwards. And then they were gone. I waited a while but his hands still   
didn't come back. Only when I was about to face him to see what was wrong did his hands   
return. He held me more possessively now. The music picked up pace. Our bodies were   
sliding maddeningly against each other. I could feel the length of his body with my back.   
The evidence of his arousal jutted above my buttocks. So hard… so hot… I closed my eyes   
to focus on the feel of him. Gawd, I wanted it. I tilted my head back to tell him what I was   
thinking. "It's so hot here. Let's go elsewhere…" as the last syllable left my lips, he seald my   
mouth with his own. Surprised, my eyes flew open… and then closed again since I couldn't   
see well anyway because of the proximity.  
Damn he was such a good kisser. In the whole eighteen years of my life, I had never been   
kissed so thoroughly… so thoroughly that once would never be enough… nor twice… nor   
thrice… nor any other number I could think of. And this was that was running through my   
mind when he gently pulled away. Just with a kiss, he had left me high and heady.  
The first thing I saw when I finally opened my eyes were two green orbs, shortly followed   
by that confident grin of his, and then the golden locks. It was definitely not kenjo. I   
couldn't make up my mind if that was a good thing or not. For crying out loud, the new   
arrival was Youji! No use denying that Youji IS more handsome than Kenjo.. not comparable   
at all… But it was Youji! THE Youji Kudou! I am one of the almost extinct race of Youji-Kudou   
haters. Also, I had no intention of joining the horde of ladies 'worshiping' his body-- or   
should I say ''worshiping his organ'? I am not crude enough to specify which 'organ' I am   
referring to. Anyway: and at that moment, the said 'organ' was ready for action.  
"Youji, what are you doing here? Where's Kenjo?" I had stopped dancing. He had too.   
"I think I should be the one asking you that. Aren't you a little too young to be here?"  
"No, I'm legal."  
"Hey, just kidding. No need to get all defensive… I wouldn't be hitting on you unless I knew   
you were legal… and about the no-name asshole you were with a while ago… I drove him   
off. This is my turf. All I had to do was tell him I was interested in you and he went   
slithering away--"  
"Drove him off?! I could kill you! He was supposed to be my 'lay' tonight! You drove him   
off?! My model!"  
"That bum was your lay for tonight?! You've gotta be kidding! You could do much better…   
And a model?! With a fat ass like his!! I did you a favor by prying him off you!"  
Normally, my reflex would be to retort. But such wasn't the case. I was too exasperated…   
so I just gazed up at him.  
He looked back at me and sighed, "C'mon to the bar and let me buy you a drink… And don't   
look at me like that!"  
"Like what??"  
So we went to the bar and he got me a shot of amontillado and for himself, scotch on the   
rocks.   
" so what's the deal about you getting laid and the thing with the model?"  
I don't know why, but I told him about it. "Forget about getting laid… It was just supposed   
to be a bonus. What I really need is a model." I downed my drink in one shot. Too fast? Not   
really…  
"A professional one? What for?" Youji fingered his drink. He also had my glass refilled by the   
bartender.  
It must have been the amontillado talking, " A model for my visual arts class. I'm making a   
painting… No, not necessarily a professional model, it could be anyone or anything. In other   
words, I have a choice of anything under the sun as my subject… but I'm most interested   
in human anatomy since I am taking medicine. No need for a professional; just someone   
willing to pose…….. naked."  
And we sat in silence. Thoughtful silence. But actually, it wasn't silent at all because of the   
chit-chat of other people and of course, because of the dance music. What I meant by   
silence was that neither of us spoke.  
"Tell me if I got you right. You were with the asshole because you needed a model. And like   
hitting to birds with one stone, you also wanted to have sex with your model."  
I nodded and took another big gulp. So did Youji. He was silent again.  
"So now you don't have a model…"  
"Yeah, all thanks to you."  
"Hmm… maybe we can fix that…"  
"How?"  
Youji smiled before lowering his voice and answering, "I'm volunteering for the job."   
That statement shocked me. I was not ready for such a statement.   
It had to be the amontillado acting because I DID appraise his 'assets'. And I saw that he   
was what I needed. I looked him over from head to toe and saw the fine points of his   
physical appearance. He was handsome… tall… sexy… lean and lanky but not in a bad way.   
He had a well defined bone-er. Damn! I did not mean to say boner! What I wanted to say   
was that he had a well defined bone structure! Get that? Bone structure… but the boner   
WAS there… never mind… As I was saying, he was the perfect candidate. He filled all the   
requirements: handsome, sexy, and audacious.   
It was definitely the amontillado when I replied, "You're hired cowboy… but only for   
modeling!"  
But what about the amontillado? It's just an alcoholic drink. I wasn't intoxicated nor drunk.   
I wasn't even the slightest bit tipsy. So, what about the amontillado? What about it?! 


	3. i don't know

Warnings: if you are in anyway 'repulsed' by the idea of an insert characted having   
any association (especially a close relationship) with a character of Weiss,   
please reconsider reading this fic, i'm sure you wouldn't like it. Mature topics? sorta....  
1st person point of view, point of view of the original character. May be a bit  
boring at first, but the later chapters might be faster paced and more 'exciting'.  
Might be a bit OOC... but who knows what Youji is "really" like.....  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own weiss Kreuz or any of it's characters.... i have nothing, i get nothing   
material out of writting this.   
  
please review........ but read all chapters before reviewing. i'll take any comments  
for the improvement of this fic. this is actually almost done.... i just havent gotten   
to typing it yet. if you want to read the comtinuation, bug me 'bout it.  
  
  
We left. We both had our own mode of transportation with us. He had his Seven   
and I had borrowed Alex's Porsche for the night. I led him to my pod, which was a   
few blocks away from the Schatten apartment. Actually, my 'pod' was just a small   
room with a bathroom. It was where I kept the things I didn't want the other   
Schatten members to see… like my art works… pocket books… some porn… fashion   
magazines… pictures from my 'past life' …… It was also my private place where I   
knew no one would disturb me. On hot days I even walk around in my birthday suit-   
wait, forget I said that… I could paint, sketch, read, and study with out the fear of   
someone barging at my door. I absolutely hate being bothered while I'm in the   
middle of something. Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy Schatten's company but it's a   
different kind of peace I get from my pod. They know I have another place, not too   
far from the apartment, but what they don't know is where it is exactly… And they   
don't bother to find out. They know I need my space. We respect each other's   
privacy… at least they can be assured I have a roof over my head when I don't   
come home at night.   
My 'pod' is quite small… And I mean small… but it's not a bad thing… it's   
small in the cozy way. The place is big enough for one person… or two people who   
don't mind sharing their space with each other… Everything I need to survive is   
there. And that 'everything' is remarkably small in number. A bathroom with a   
shower, bathtub, sink and toilet. Of course, there's hot water. I can NOT take a   
bath with cold water! Absolutely not!!! For food, I had a small refrigerator,   
microwave, and water dispenser. What's in the fridge? Ice cream, soft drinks,   
apple cider, sweets, and fruits. Anything substantial? I have bread, microwave   
dinners and instant noodles, other than that, it's all outside food. Electronics…   
there's a thirty-nine inch TV in the corner. Complete audio and video gadgets…   
surround sound. I have twelve speakers scattered in 'strategic' places throughout   
the pod; including the two in the bathroom. Yep, in the bathroom… pretty   
convenient. I also have a PC- can't live without it! There's a small art studio…   
which is actually just a table with my art supplies- drawerfuls of charcoal, pencils,   
paints of different kinds and different hues, and some miscellanies. Beside it,   
canvases and an easel. For my things, I had a closet, a big maple closet, who's   
front area was enclosed by my changing screen. Inside were shelves where my   
pocketbooks were arranged alphabetically, according to title… and the magazines,   
arranged by kind then chronologically… The pictures, in a shoebox. There were also   
some linens, towels, and clothes. Not a lot of clothes since I spend more time at   
the Schatten apartment. And last: furniture. There are three notable pieces of   
furniture there. My big black beanie… I have another one just like it in my room at   
the apartment. A loveseat, long enough for me to lie down comfortably. Of course,   
my haven and my heaven: my bed. It occupies one-eighth of the whole place…   
but I don't mind, I love it. My bed isn't a regular polygon, it's a quarter circle, with   
the straight sides against the wall. Eight pillows. Also eight sets of different colors   
of bed sheets, bedcover and pillowcases: black white, burgundy, red, dark violet,   
navy blue, emerald green, and silver.  
As I remember it, the color of my bed sheet when Youji first came over  
was burgundy… there is still a small remnant of a stain… Anyway… so there we   
were, at my pod…  
"Let's get started. You can hang your clothes on the changing screen   
then make yourself comfortable on the bed." I instructed him as I turned my desk   
light on and all the other bright lights off. I also popped my favorite CD into the   
component, a compilation CD of female rock artists. I readied my materials then   
went to the bathroom to change into more comfortable clothes- a tank top and   
shorts. When I came out, he was there, lounging, flipping through my latest issue   
of FHM, unabashed by his glorious nakedness. But the funny thing was that he   
didn't look unpleasant at all… a little licentious, but not entirely so. Two words   
describe him best then: artful and wily. I checked out the 'package'. I had to   
swallow- hard. He was 'well equipped'. I was loosing nerve. I couldn't do it…………   
but loosing nerve meant loosing face. And that is one thing I can't bear to loose,   
especially to him… so for the sake of saving my pride, I mustered courage. I took a   
deep breath and went on with the show. 


	4. i don't know

Warnings: if you are in anyway 'repulsed' by the idea of an insert characted having   
any association (especially a close relationship) with a character of Weiss,   
please reconsider reading this fic, i'm sure you wouldn't like it. Mature topics? sorta....  
1st person point of view, point of view of the original character. May be a bit  
boring at first, but the later chapters might be faster paced and more 'exciting'.  
Might be a bit OOC... but who knows what Youji is "really" like.....  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own weiss Kreuz or any of it's characters.... i have nothing, i get nothing   
material out of writting this.   
  
please review........ but read all chapters before reviewing. i'll take any comments  
for the improvement of this fic. this is actually almost done.... i just havent gotten   
to typing it yet. if you want to read the comtinuation, bug me 'bout it.  
  
  
  
Still………… twenty minutes later………. I had not come up with anything. All my   
efforts were in vain. Something was wrong… missing. And the fact that my moist   
hands were smudging everything I did, wasn't helping at all. I've made him play   
dead, sit, lie down… even roll over… I've asked him to try to look somber, morose,   
playful- and other easily produced expressions. Something was missing, but what?   
I growled in frustration, put my charcoal down, then glared at him.  
"Hmm?' Youji raised an eyebrow.  
"This isn't working…" I monotoned.  
"What seems to be the problem?' he sat up, and fortunately he had the   
decency to cover his private part with my blanket. Hmph! MY blanket!  
"The problem… the problem is that that I don't know what the problem is!   
If I knew what it was, then I wouldn't be this irritated!" I babbled, "I can fix my   
problems, but I can't do that since I don't know what's wrong!" and I babbled, " Like   
I said, this isn't working out. There's something I'm overlooking. I can't put my figer   
on it!" and I babbled some more, "You know, you might as well go home. I'm getting   
nowhere fast…"  
While I was ranting, he listened, and listened, and listened some more. He   
didn't interrupt, he just listened and looked at me pensively. And when I finally   
through, he smiled and said, "Why should I go home? You just figured out what the   
problem is."  
"Which is?"  
"That's something's missing… and you can't put your finger on it."  
"Yes but-"  
It was then that he cut me off, "Yes, period. No but. It's just a matter of   
finding out what it is. I can wait. Stop being childish about it. Think it through. The   
night is still young. Between eleven and twelve. right?"  
I nodded absently and reflected on what he said. Yes… I was acting-   
childish. Berating myself mentally, I stood and walked towards the refrigerator. "You   
want anything?"  
"Booze or nothing at all."  
From my trip to the refrigerator, I brought two mugs and sat down beside   
Youji on the bed. My chair was getting too uncomfortable for me. Heck, it was MY   
bed! I have more of a right to it than he did.   
I handed him his mug and he took a sip from it. He then took it to the lamp on my   
bedside table and inspected its contents.   
"What is this? Why is it white?"  
"Irish cream. Not your type?"  
"Ah… it's okey. Pretty good actually. Bitter-sweet… smooth… creamy… Is this what   
you're having too?"  
"No. This is just chocolate milk."  
and we talked some more. I can't remember right now what we talked about…   
probably just idle talk, jumping from one topic to the other. I also can't remember   
what he said so I got this crazy idea.  
"Hey, that's it, Youji!"  
"What?"  
"I want you to look------- frenzied."  
"Frenzied? What exactly do you mean be 'frenzied'?"  
"Like……." I searched for the right words to describe it"…. like you're on the thrones of   
passion…"  
"In other words, you want me to look like I'm having sex…?"  
I nodded, looking at him hopefully.  
"No! I can't!"  
"Why not?! You said you'd help me!" I pouted at him.  
"Don't you make that face at me! Yes, I will help you, but I can't do what you're   
asking of me… I can NOT pretend to be having sex!"  
"Why not?! Can't you just….. touch yourself?"  
"Touch myself?! Masturbate?! In front of you!?!"   
"I won't look…."Now that was stupid…  
"No, I will NOT masturbate!! Besides, I haven't done that since I was eighteen, why   
should I when I can get real women?!"  
I brooded. I absolutely HATE it when I don't get my way. Spoiled? No, not at all. I   
pride myself at getting what I want, it's a game for me. I do the craziest and most   
extreme things just to win at my 'game'. And that's what happened next. In my right   
mind, I would have seen it was crazy and stupid… but I was obsessed.  
"Look, you have to understand. Making love is a special thing. I can't just 'pretend' to   
be doing it. As I said it's a special thing between two people-"  
"There are two of us here. What do you need? Visual stimulation? " I then proceeded   
to take my tank top off, throwing it to the floor.  
"Asuka, wait…" Youji grabbed my hands before I could do anything else. "Don't… If you   
don't want anything to happen between us that you would regret tomorrow… Don't…   
I won't be able to stop myself."  
I could see the desire mingling with uncertainty in the jade depths of his eyes. But I   
already knew my answer. Words weren't needed to express what I felt. I pinned him   
to the bed and kissed him ardently.   
Humans have such complex emotions. I'm no exception. Somewhere between my   
intense disdain and contempt for him, somehow, in the most perverse way, deep   
inside, I was attracted to him. And because of my denial, my feelings were   
suppressed. Then, those pent up feelings accumulated until I couldn't recognize what   
it was anymore. It was that night that the inevitable happened, that big ball of pent   
up emotions burst in my face- and realization dawned on me… I amaze myself at how   
objectively I can see things. I ought to become a psychiatrist.   
Well, what happened was… how do I say this…. Ah, what the hell! We had sex. It was   
good sex. Damn it, he was good… Or is it just because I don't have a point of   
comparison? NO, I don't think so; he must be one of the best; otherwise, his little   
black book wouldn't have its yellow-page-like appearance.   
Although I was the one who 'assaulted' him, after my first move at him, he took over.   
He does most of the work, I just lie there and let myself be ravished. I don't do   
anything unless I really want to. This is my brand of selfishness- de doesn't seem to   
mind…   
I am NOT going to narrate in full detail what happened during our coitus. I'd have to   
kill anyone who knew such things... What's safe to tell? Hm…. Youji was always gentle   
with me- wait, there's the time when I made him angry and that other time- anyway,   
as I was saying: He always treated my gently, especially during our first time- my   
first time. He was so painstaking. And even if I didn't tell him, he knew I was chaste   
before he-ahem! I asked him once how he knew. He just laughed and told me it was  
in my behavior and the betraying actions. What he meant by that, I don't know. He   
took great care not to hurt me but it was unavoidable- considering the difference in   
size of the receiving and the penetrating end, and of course, the barrier. With all the   
extreme activities I was into, I was surprised it was still intact.   
Before going through with it, he asked me if I was sure I wanted it to happen. And   
what did I say? No duh Sherlock! I wouldn't be here discussing this if I had given a   
negative answer.  
As I have said, the first time hurt like hell. The second and third time did too, but not   
so much. But I'm not here to rant about how painful it was. Goodness it hurt… but it   
was okey, I don't mind much, I'm still alive ain't I? In short, I was sore afterwards…   
sore but content… 


	5. i don't know

Warnings: if you are in anyway 'repulsed' by the idea of an insert characted having   
any association (especially a close relationship) with a character of Weiss,   
please reconsider reading this fic, i'm sure you wouldn't like it. Mature topics? sorta....  
1st person point of view, point of view of the original character. May be a bit  
boring at first, but the later chapters might be faster paced and more 'exciting'.  
Might be a bit OOC... but who knows what Youji is "really" like.....  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own weiss Kreuz or any of it's characters.... i have nothing, i get nothing   
material out of writting this.   
  
please review........ but read all chapters before reviewing. i'll take any comments  
for the improvement of this fic. this is actually almost done.... i just havent gotten   
to typing it yet. if you want to read the comtinuation, bug me 'bout it.  
  
  
  
So… resolution phase. Sorry if I sound so scientific… I didn't feel like sleeping yet. I   
looked at my bedside clock. Eleven past two o'clock am. Good thing it was Friday-   
no, formally speaking it was already Saturday morning. I wasn't gonna fall asleep   
anytime soon.  
"Youji?"  
"Hai?" he answered languidly.  
"Gonna sleep yet?"  
"Not if you don't want me to- aren't you tired?"  
"You- always thinking about sex… I didn't mean it that way! I'm tired too… just not   
sleepy… I have a mild case of insomia."  
I stood up, looked for my underwear and put them on.   
"What is this? Reversed strip tease?" Youji chuckled asi tossed his boxers at him.  
"Put them on." I settled down beside him again.  
"What for?" He asked, putting them on anyway.  
"Because… sleeping naked- it just doesn't click to me." And that was that. He didn't   
ask about it again, and he never forgot to do it.  
As he lay back down, I turned my back to him. He moved closer and coiled his arm   
around my midsection. Translation: hug. Summation: cuddle. Do I like uddling? Hm…   
depends on my mood- and the weather- and skin conditions. Absolutely no cuddling   
on hot days. And damn it, I hate sticky skin! Also, I'm not the one who does the   
cuddling. Cuddling isn't my 'thing' and it's all because of a glitch in my limbic system.   
Schatten's classification of LS: Alex: hyperactive, Marshalle: normal, Asuka:   
glitched, Vincent: not functioning. Hey, but I'm not sure about these. This is just   
what I have concluded from behavioral observations. I doubt they'd let me do lab   
tests on them. But I think Vincent has had frontal lobotomy.   
Back to story. So, it was a hug. I didn't mind, He had smooth skin- and it slided,   
not dragged over my own… It was quiet. The CD that had been playing stopped   
ages ago. A few minutes passed. I listened to his breathing until it was even.   
Asleep? I turned my head a bit to get a peek. Eyelids relaxed, muscles relaxed. But   
then-  
"I'm still awake."  
I mumbled in acknowledgement. And the best actor award goes to…  
"So… do you wanna talk or something?"  
I agreed, knowing he wouldn't be able to pry anything from me.  
"And so we talked. It was more of a which-do-you-prefer sort of thing where he   
asks and I answer and I ask and he answers. A bit pointless, really. At some point   
of time, we finally got to the sleeping part. But of course, I was still awake. And   
when I was absolutely sure he was asleep, I went back to work on my painting.   
Amazingly, I finished it that same night- morning- whatever. The sleeping Youji had   
the look I had been trying to capture: peaceful, sated, content, ethereal. Okey,   
ethereal is going overboard… anyway, when I was finished, I finally felt like sleeping. I hid my masterpiece, crawled into bed, and dozed off.  
I awoke when I felt some shifting beside me. Opening only one eye, I watched as   
Youji pulled the blanket over the two of us. The blanket was not the only thing he   
wrapped around me, his arm did too. And again, I didn't mind. It was cold since   
the air conditioner was on. As he was about to lay back down, I closed my eyes   
and pretended to be still asleep.  
And then… I felt him breathing on my shoulder. Soft and regular. It annoyed me   
because it tickled. A shiver went down my spine. Pissed off, I opened my eyes and   
glared at him. He just stared. I looked him in the eye and forgot that I was irritated   
at all, too lost in the depths of his jade pools.   
"Ohayou…" and a kiss.  
I pushed him away, "Hn… no kisses yet. I must taste like shit."  
"If shit tastes like you, I wouldn't mind eating it every morning…" He said, nibbling   
gently at the corner of my mouth.   
"Youji, that's so corny!" I laughed a little, "But if you say so…" I then offered my   
lips to him.  
My trip to lala land was suddenly interrupted by the persistent ringing of my cell   
phone.  
I had two options, to ignore it or to pick up. I chose the latter. Growling, I crawled   
out from underneath Youji, stalked to my desk, picked up the phone and checked   
the number. It was Marshalle.  
"Fuck off!!!" I shouted into the receiver before hanging up.   
Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. RING! I picked up.  
"What?!"  
"Good morning to you too, sunshine!"   
"Cut the crap, Maxwell!"  
"Quit bitching, Lachesis!"  
"And?" I yapped my foot impatiently.  
"We were called."  
I gritted my teeth. Of ALL the great timing! Vincent said something in the   
background.  
"Vincent told me to tell you to get your arse here, pronto!"  
"Well I'm telling you to tell Vincent that she can kiss my pretty little ass when I get   
there!" I hung up on her again, not waiting for a response.  
I turned to Youji, "I have to go, Maiki's calling." There he was, sprawled on the bed   
like a cat, amused expression on his face.  
"What are you ogling at, Kudou? Didn't you hear what I said.?"  
"Hm… I heard you just fine… But your pretty little kissable ass is quite distracting."  
"I'm serious. Don't you have anywhere to go to at ten in the morning?"  
"Mou… that's so mean! I'm no hobo! Actually, I'm already two and a half hours late   
for work. Ran's gonna bite my head of when I get to the shop- but the trade off is   
more than worth it. "  
"Work, eh? Get going then! I'm gonna take a bath and when I get out, I shouldn't   
find you here!!" To the bathroom I went to perform my morning cleansing rituals.   
But when I opened the door, after I was done, there he was, leaning on the   
doorframe, already dressed and groomed, shades in place, his arm blocking my way.  
I held my towel in place and scowled up at him. "Are you doing this on purpose   
just to spite me, Kudou?!!"  
The impassive expression on his face didn't change as he lifted his shades, pulled   
me towards him and gave me a long bruising osculation. (a what? translation: kiss)  
Finally, he let me go.   
"Ja…" Unaffected was the word I thought of as he put his sunglasses back on,   
spun around and walked away.   
At first I couldn't speak, but as he was near the door, I called out to him. "Hey…"  
"Yeah?" he didn't bother to look back at me.  
"My project's not done yet. Come back tonight… At around eight." White lie….  
Youji took a step towards the door, then another. Was he ignoring me?  
But then, as he was about to close the door, "I'll be here. Count on it."   
  
To be continued........ tell me if you like it..... 


End file.
